The Genius And The Idiot
by bucktooth22
Summary: Nathan was having a pleasant dinner with Alison before Jack intervened. Oneshot Slash Nathan x Jack


p class="MsoNormal"Disclaimer: I do not own Eureka/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sheriff Jack Carter stared at the relationship he loathed more than anything in the world. Alison and Nathan were smiling at each other, looking deeply into each other's eyes. As Alison's laugh rang out in the Café Diem, Jack's nerves were at their last end. He got up and went over to the table, pulled up a chair and sat down. He felt their concerned eyes on him, and he knew Deputy Andy and Sarah were going to give him hell for it later, but he smiled at the two. "What're we talking about?" He asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's not something you would understand." Nathan smirked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Try me." Carter smiled and looked at his tall dark and handsome addressor./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's science-y." Alison smiled and touched his arm softly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So I wouldn't get it." Jack nodded, still with a smile. "Nathan, can I talk to you in private for a moment?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No. I think I'm fine." Nathan snarked back./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well I can arrest you and make a scene or you can answer a few questions calmly down at the station and clear all this up real quick." The sheriff said standing and staring directly into Stark's cloudy eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jack? What's this about?" Alison asked as her brow furrowed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's fine Alison. I'll only be a minute." Stark said as he stood and followed Jack outside the café. Carter and Stark hopped in the jeep and were at the station in no time. Andy was with Sarah and Jo was at Café Diem, probably talking to Alison about the boys acting weird./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Break up with Alison." Jack said as they both came to a stop in the sheriff's office./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What?" Nathan asked laughing and raising his eyebrows at Jack as if the sheriff were acting crazy. He was but, for once, it wasn't because of a GD malfunction or any entering factors, it was just Jack getting fed up with hiding his emotions because it was proper./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You heard me." Jack said casually./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why would I do that?" Nathan asked smirking at Jack's attempts to separate the couple./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Because I asked nicely." Jack smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal""And…were was that exactly? You threatened me in front of Alison, and you didn't even say please." Stark pouted, like a child pretending to be upset over something trivial./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's right here." Jack said as he kissed Stark. The taller, darker, but not quite handsomer man faltered, for once at a loss, not knowing what to do. Jack's hands were holding Stark's lightly stubbled face as he kissed him fiercely. When he pulled back and let go of Nathan, they both looked utterly kissed, bruised lips and messed hair, in addition to their rumpled clothes from Jack pushing himself against Stark's hard chest./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I never knew you cared." Nathan laughed sarcastically but the jibe was weak and they both knew it. Jack was silent, knowing it was Stark's move in this chess game. Only it was more of a game of checkers, which was more Jack's speed. "So you want me to break up with Allison, my wife, to be with you." Stark clarified./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Basically, yeah." Jack said nodding. "Alison never really liked the whole; stupid is the new cute thing." Jack smiled ruefully at his lack of genius./p  
p class="MsoNormal""And I would?" Nathan asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No…" Jack faltered. "But you wouldn't pretend to like it. You'd tease me about it. Not lie about it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So you like the way I make fun of you for being stupid?" Nathan asked smirking at the absurdity of it. Jack laughed and shrugged, nodding. "How old are you?" Nathan asked smiling./p  
p class="MsoNormal""The way you're looking at me, I'd say…twelve." Jack laughed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sounds about right." Nathan laughed, a beautifully melodic noise, as he kissed Jack's forehead./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're an obnoxious little twelve year old." Nathan smirked. "But, children of that age in Eureka are well beyond your knowledge level." Nathan said before he turned to leave the sheriff's office, with Jack on his heels./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So is that a yes?" Jack asked as they got back in the jeep./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Would I still get a ride back to Café Diem if it were a no?" Nathan asked. Jack frowned./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'd still give you a ride." He said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well either way I'd still say yes." Nathan shrugged casually. Jack debated on letting go of the wheel to kiss Nathan but decided against it./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Good." Jack smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're an idiot." Nathan shook his head./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""But now I'm your idiot." Jack smiled before his smile faltered when he realized what they had just decided. Jack the idiot./p 


End file.
